x_men_movies_canonfandomcom-20200214-history
Erik Lehnsherr / Magneto
''Magneto 'Magneto Erik Lehnsherr ('Magneto') is the leader of The Brotherhood Of Mutants' and a very powerful 'mutant' who can control metal using magnetic fields. He is the closest friend of 'Charles Xavier' and also rival because of the different ideas they have regarding the future of humans and mutants. Biography 'Early Life' Erik Lehnsherr was born in 1931 in Poland and fell as an Holocaust victim with his parents. After he was separated from his parents during selection in 1944, Erik discovered during that moment that he could control metal by bending a gate and absorbing himself towards it. After he was hit on the head and left unconscious, he was brought to dr. Klaus Schmidt's room where he would be experimented on by the man who would reveal himself to be Sebastian Shaw in the near future. In order to make Erik reveal his power, Schmidt shot his mother and killed her while Erik unleashed his rage by killing two Nazi soldiers and ravaging the entire room and laboratory nearby. After unleashing his mutant power, Schmidt told Erik that they would both do wonderful things together as he handed Erik over a Nazi coin. After several malicious experiments were conducted on him, Erik had even greater power due to his extreme hatred towards the man who killed his mother and even if fate would seem to have young Erik imprisoned for the rest of his life, he would be rescued by the man who would become one of his greatest foes in the distant future, Wolverine. 'After 18 years... (X-Men: First Class) In 1962, Erik would travel from place to place searching for the man who killed his parents, trying to avenge them. He would travel to countries such as France, Belgium, England, Argentina and the United States to kill Klaus Schmidt, who took the name Sebastian Shaw and established his own organization called The Hellfire Club. During his hunt, Erik would oftenly choose an aggresive way of asking, even using his powers to intimidate those who knew the whereabouts of Shaw's activity. After leaving for Argentina, Erik would find out that Shaw was still working with the ex-Nazi's and used them as secret scouts. After killing three men at Villa Gesel, Erik would track down Shaw who was travelling over the U.S. continent. Erik would soon find out that Shaw has his own mutant allies, allies he can't defeat by himself. It is possible that during his hunt for Shaw, Erik would meet Donald Pierce who was a high-ranking member of the Hellfire Club and killed him after forcing the latter to expose whereabouts about Shaw. It is also possible that Erik would confront other Hellfire Club members scattered across the countries he has been, including Harry Leland, Selene and Jacqueline Falsworth. 'Tracking down the Hellfire Club' After Erik infiltrates Shaw's yacht, he gets a surprise from his tormentor's allies as Emma Frost uses her mind blast to make Erik vulnerable and then she pushes him in the ocean while in her diamond form. The C.I.A locates Shaw and they bring down his yacht as the latter and his allies escapes with a submarine underneath. Erik uses his power to chain the submarine with an anchor but just when he was at the verge of getting drowned, he is saved by Charles Xavier. 'Working with the C.I.A Erik meets Charles for the first time as he joins the C.I.A's mutant division and searches for files on Shaw. After meeting Raven Darkholme, Moira MacTaggert and Henry "Hank" McCoy introduced to the team by The Man In Black, Erik intends to leave after taking the files of Shaw's Hellfire Club but he gets beforehanded by Charles who convinces him to stay as Shaw's got his own allies and the division needs theirs. When Hank shows Charles the first Cerebro ''and Charles uses it to locate the future members of the division, Erik accompanies him in recruiting. He even meets Logan again as both Charles and himself try to recruit him, but he roughly denies their request. 'A visit to the USSR Erik and Charles both use the C.I.A's authority to trespass the USSR territory in finding out more of Shaw's affiliation only to be surprised by the only female member of the Hellfire Club, Emma Frost, who convinces the general to talk about the nuclear missile program. After losing patience in following orders, Erik enters the USSR base and defeats the soldiers in his way as both him and Charles manage to capture Emma Frost and she reveals Shaw's plans to Erik's telepath friend. 'Division X & New location' After arriving at the C.I.A department which was left in ruins by Shaw himself, Erik finds the young recruits to have no place to go and invites them to avenge their fallen friend who was killed by Shaw in the process, Darwin (much to Charles' insecurity regarding what they will do next). Without much thinking, Charles invites the young mutants to train at his old mansion in the following weeks. After arriving at the mansion, Erik develops a strong friendship and deep bond with Charles, much to a relationship between master and apprentice. Erik even helps Charles with giving courage to the young recruit Banshee in discovering his ability to fly, while Charles manages to access Erik's part of his memory regarding his moments of happiness with his mother. After that, Charles tells Erik that the point of real concentration is somewhere between rage and serenity, thus he helps Erik enhance his ability so much that he manages to move a satellite dish by himself using magnetic fields( the same satellite dish Erik pushed Banshee over). But when it came to knowing Erik's reason and extreme grudge towards Shaw, Charles couldn't convince Erik to give up his hatred by telling him that death is not a way of bringing any peace in the matter. Erik also develops a romantic relationship with Raven after she gets in an argument with Hank regarding their appearance as mutants. Erik would oftenly berate and tell Raven that she's beautiful just the way she was born and that there's nothing wrong with her. After training with Charles and the rest of the division, Erik realises that it's imperative and that they don't have another choice but to kill Shaw so his legacy may be ended. The next day, Erik and the rest find Hank's room to be devastated and a chest containing G-Force suits as none of the members of the division had a mutation which enabled them to resist at high shock and impact. 'Cuban Missile Crisis' When arriving at the hangar of the SR-71 and meeting with Hank again, Erik compliments him for his appearance, after which Hank lifts Erik up by the throat in an act of fury caused by the way he looks and mutation. When the mutant division leaves with Moira in the SR-71, Banshee manages to locate Shaw's submarine and Erik uses his powers to drag it out of the water, being helped by Charles. However, after Riptide uses his power to crash the submarine and the airjet on the nearby beach, Erik runs to the submarine while Division X engage the Hellfire Club in battle. When killing Shaw, Erik decides to stand against the human oppresion by taking the former's helmet and turning the launched Soviet and U.S missiles against the respective ships. Charles interferes in pushing Erik, making him lose control of his power while fighting his friend. The others try to interfere also but they get thrown away and then Moira takes out her gun and attempts to shoot Erik. After deflecting several bullets, one o f them deflect directly into Charles' spine, leaving him paralysed with pain. After realising what he has done, Erik attempts to help Charles and tries to kill Moira for inflicting harm but then Charles asks for Erik to let Moira go, after which Erik tries to beg Charles into accepting him beside against the human society, after which Charles declines and Erik then blames the human society for trying to turn the mutants one against the other. Erik asks those who will join his cause, taking the former members of the Hellfire Club with him as well as Mystique who says goodbye to Charles and Hank. Erik with his newly formed "Brotherhood Of Mutants" disappear into the unknown using Azazel's teleporting ability. 'The Brotherhood' Four weeks later, after Charles erases Moira's memory regarding the mutants identity and location of their new training facility, Erik breaks into the vault of the underground C.I.A. base and recruits a captive Emma Frost in joining the Brotherhood, along Mystique, Tempest, Azazel and Riptide, after which Emma asks about Erik's name and he responds that he preffers to be called 'Magneto'. 'Further recruiting and partnership' Even if what seemed to have happened between Charles and Erik may have made them great foes, they still respected each other and would oftenly accompany and attend recruiting more young mutants eager to control their abilities, mutants such as future X Men Jean Grey, Storm, Cyclops, and possibly Quicksilver and Toad who would become Brotherhood members sometime in the future. In 1980, both Erik and Charles attended in recruiting Jean Grey, a decision made by Charles of taking the young Jean at the institute as Erik would feel threatened himself by such power. 'The Mutant Registration Act and Aftermath '(X-Men) Erik and Charles' alliance would soon be ended the moment Senator Robert Kelly approves the Mutant Registration Act. Erik, afraid of falling a victim to a new war as he was a victim of the Holocaust, intends to turn all humans into mutants using a radiation inducing machine capable of inflicting harm as well as activating mutations in normal humans. As he needed someone capable of withstanding the power of the machine during its entire process, he manages to locate young Rogue who is rescued at time by Storm and Cyclops sent by Charles as Erik sent his mutant associate, Sabretooth. In order to test the machine on a normal person, Erik orders Mystique to capture Senator Kelly and expose him to the radiation. When the latter is sent into his cell after the exposure, he manages to escape using a discovered mutation and falls into the ocean when Sabretooth attempts to reach his hand and grab him back into the cell. Erik is visibly infuriated as he goes after Rogue himself while his henchmen hold the X Men back and manages to capture her as well as having an indirect confrontation with his old friend, Charles. After taking Rogue, Erik plans on unleashing the radiation machine on New York city by placing it on the Statue Of Liberty on Ellis Island. He places Mystique and Toad to guard the way to the statue's top while Sabretooth protects him in case he becomes too weak when using the machine and Rogue to control it. In the end, Erik is defeated after learning that Senator Kelly survived his fall but succumbed to his death in the end after reaching the X-Mansion. In an act of revenge towards human society, he tries to unleash the power of the machine but is stopped by Wolverine after Cyclops takes a decisive shot on him, destabilizing his powers and control over Logan's adamantium claws. Erik is then taken by the authorities and placed in a plastic prison, later revealed to be designed by col. William Stryker against him and when Charles pays him a visit, Erik decides to ask what will he do if society will come after the mutants inside the school, a question answered by Charles that the X Men will always be ready to face any threat, no matter if humans or other mutants. 'Escape from prison and rescue of an old friend' (X2: United) Erik would live his next year in the same plastic prison as Stryker himself decides to pay him a visit, using a secret biochemical to brainwash him and make him reveal the whereabouts of Xavier's school as well as the machine known as Cerebro. Realizing what he has done, he manages to escape the prison, using the "iron antibodies" injected by Mystique in one of his guards as a weapon. He then gathers up with the X Men and joins them in breaking the underground base at Alkali Lake, only to stop Stryker from taking his plan to a good end. Erik would oftenly have an open argument with Wolverine regarding the fact that he was one of Stryker's "experiments " and suggests of using Mystique to infiltrate the base taking Logan's form. He then convinces John Allerdyce / 'Pyro' on joining the Brotherhood before reaching Charles inside the base and making the prototype Cerebro target humans instead of mutants as the original plan. Erik then realizes that the price of his old friend's sacrifice is small feat for the survival of the mutant race and leaves him there to fullfil his plan on killing the humans. Erik would then meet again and the last time with Stryker as he was chained besides an helicopter, the same helicopter Erik, Mystique and their new ally, Pyro, leave with. 'Project Wideawake' (X-Men: The Official Game) After escaping being a prisoner and Stryker's new experiment test, Erik uses his influence to convince mutants that unless humans are killed, they will never survive and always be persecuted. Erik sends Pyro to destroy a nuclear reactor, the latter failing due to Iceman's interference as well as sending Mystique to assassinate the U.S President, only for her to be captured and used as a future experiment for the 'cure'. Charles would manage to contact his old friend and now nemesis to assisst the X Men on disabling the Master Mold which was activated in Tokyo and plans on destroying the whole city. Erik would then show up with Sabretooth who, apparently, has survived his fall from the Statue of Liberty and orders the latter to kidnap Jason Stryker, who is used to 'fuel' the Master Mold. After Nightcrawler disables the neural net and Iceman disables the core of the Master Mold, Sabretooth fight Wolverine and gets impaled, leaving his fate unknown as well as another one of Erik's plans unfullfiled. 'Battle for the 'cure' and Recruiting of The Phoenix' (X-Men: The Last Stand) After having more and more followers, Erik would become bold and directly attack a government convoy containing many mutant prisoners, including the captured Mystique, Juggernaut and Multiple Man. Trying to protect Erik from getting shot with the cure, Mystique steps in and takes the shot. Erik was shocked at the self-sacrifice, and stared at the newly human and naked Mystique laying on the ground. Instead of her normal blue skin and red hair, she had normal skin and short black hair. Erik subsequently abandoned her after recruiting The Omegas as well, stating that she was no longer one of them. Erik then uses Callisto's powers to track down other powerful mutants, including the former X Men member and now known as 'The Phoenix', Jean Grey. Erik meets face to face with Charles again as the latter gets apparently killed by Jean's desintegration wave. Erik's reaction is full of resentment and sorrow towards the loss of his old friend, grieving his loss after which taking Jean with him, as she was still vulnerable from using her powers as 'The Phoenix'. Erik then sets his camp in the nearby woods, as he confronts Wolverine again who comes to rescue Jean. When the government finds out about their position and location, they send soldiers armored with the cure, as Erik uses Multiple Man as a diversion for the former and rest of his followers to secretly reach Alcatraz prison. When using a part of the bridge to cross to the island with his followers, Erik orders all his men whom he was considering expendable to bring down the soldiers guarding the prison, soldiers who were equipped with plastic guns containing the cure, leaving most of his mutant followers vulnerable as turned into humans. Erik sends Juggernaut to find Leech, the source of the cure and kill him, but unsuccessfully gets beforehanded by Kitty Pryde / ' Shadowcat ', and he knocks himself unconscious. Seeing this, Erik uses his magnetic fields to lift cars set on fire by Pyro to scatter the X Men. Logan then comes with a bold plan of diversion consisting of attacking Erik frontly as Beast injects him with four doses of the cure from behind. Erik loses all his powers and becomes human, therefore becoming what he hated the most. Seeing that 'The Phoenix' was unstoppable and that everything in her path and surrounding her would turn to dust, Erik mumbles, "What have I done?" Frightened, he then joins the others fleeing to the bridge. After Jean is killed by Logan and Charles' school is opened again, Erik, now sad and deprived of his immense powers, is seen in a San Francisco park, in front of a metal chess game, it is implied he used to play chess with Charles, and now he is alone, and sadden by the loss of his friend. He extends his hand toward a metal chess piece and was able to move it a tiny bit, implying that the cure may not be permanent and/or may not have rendered him completely powerless. 'Relationships, abilities & trivia' #Charles Xavier / Professor X - Best friend and adviser, Erik would become and remain Charles' best friend for many years to come, even when he officialy takes the codename 'Magneto' and builds up his own Brotherhood, but when it comes to adapting to society, Erik has different views and concepts unlike Charles, who is more non-combative and searches for the peaceful way in dealing. #Raven Darkholme / Mystique - Erik's most loyal and trustworthy follower. During his life, Erik developed a romantic relationship with Raven but it is unknown what changed this since she becomes cold and ruthless even when it comes to her former step-brother, Charles. However, since she was abandoned by Erik when shot with the cure, and reveals details of Magneto's abilities to the government, it may imply that Erik was only using Raven to gain her trust and add influence on her, thus she knew it and fought only for her kind. #James Howlett 'Logan' / Wolverine - One of Magneto's greatest foes. Erik would not feel intimidated by Wolverine's aggresive style since he was an Holocaust survivor and his life was full of hatred towards humans. Erik would seem to not remember Wolverine entirely though it may seem that he wants to keep it this way. 'Abilities' * '''''Magnetic field maniqulation *''Generate electromagnetic fields '' *''Flight due to magnetic fields *Genius & tactician'' 'Trivia' *The number tattooed on Magneto's arm from the Nazi concentration camp is 214782. *In the comics, Erik and Charles part ways after Charles prevents Erik on killing Wolfgang Von Strucker. However, in the movie, Von Strucker is replaced by Sebastian Shaw. Category:X-Men (film) Characters Category:X2: X-Men United Characters Category:X-Men: The Official Game Characters Category:X-Men: The Last Stand Characters Category:X-Men: First Class Characters Category:X-Men: Days of Future Past Characters Category:The Wolverine Characters Category:X-Men: Apocalypse Characters Category:Dark Phoenix Characters Category:Mutants